Varangia
Varangia is an ancient kingdom that fell hundreds of years before the Paisuran Empire was founded. Varangia dominated a large part of what became the Empire, from the Great Western Sea to the west, the World's Spine Mountains to the east, the Ice to the north, and the more habitabale, temperate lands to the south. Geography It was said during its golden age the climate of Varangia was more temperate and hospitable, but the in the time since the fall the lands have become much more rugged and treacherous. In most areas the forests have reclaimed much of the land, though some settled corners still remain. History Much of what is known about Varangia has fallen into legend, and parts of the story are widely disputed. It is said Varangia was settled thousands of years ago by King Arinbjorn, carving out a kingdom of peace and prosperity from the warring tribes. Through vast trade networks and disciplined armies Varangia grew unrivaled in their power and influence. With that power came arrogance, and with arrogance complacency. A power had been growing beyond the World's Spine Mountains , conquering unchecked. The Varangian merchant princes, their trade networks stretching far into those lands, were the first in Varangia to voice these concerns publicly, but soon everyone in the kingdom's elite knew. Knew and did nothing. The threat was seen as too distant, the damage too minor to be of any concern. Once the enemy began to spread west, lesser kingdoms fell swiftly. Now on their doorstep rather than a distant outpost, Varangia marshaled their armies, forging alliances with the surviving kingdoms as Varangia itself began to fall. At Thngillborg , the Varangian capitol, the allied armies made their last stand in a titanic battle. The enemy was defeated, but not without cost. The armies crippled, Varangia's chest lay ripped open, its heart raked, but still beating. The cost proved too high. Though Varangia continued to exist for another hundred years, it never recovered. Its people scattered, its lands empty, Varangia fell into ruin, its royal line driven into hiding for fear that same enemy, once defeated, would again rise up to erase all traces of Varangia and its people. Legacy Varangia passed from history to myth to legend, as is the fate of ancient kingdoms. New inhabitants settled on the bones of old Varangia, rebuilding cities with new names, replowing fields with new crops. As for the Varangians themselves, they retreated to the wilds, stewarding the new tenents of old Varangian lands from a distance, often emerging from the wilderness to protect a lone traveler or caravan from marauding beasts only to vanish again before thanks could be given. In some circles it is rumored that these wild strangers aren't really alive at all, and are instead just the ghosts of Varangian warriors. As part of the Empire Most of what was Varangia encompasses the Norlich province of the Paisuran Empire, the least hospitable of the nine provinces. Though the Empire lays claim to all it surveys, there are some places it chooses not to actively occupy (or, if the rumors are to be believed, places it fears to occupy). Though most of these are the most undeveloped and dangerous lands in Norlich , one in particular stands alone: Thngillborg itself. It's said that the ghosts of the Varangian never left that cursed battle and still wander there, angry and tormented that an enemy may linger there still. Wiki Content Category:History